papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PegasusMan/Infinite Love: Chapter 5 - The Healer
MUSIC LINK <-- Previous chapter 1- The day goes by fast with me in Blumiere’s arms. He doesn’t seem to be tired of holding me. But eventually, nightfall comes. We settle in. “Do want my coat again, Timpani?” “No. I want you, Blumiere.” “Yes. I agree.” We decide to star-gaze until we get tired. He shows me some constellations, since he knows more about it than I do. We end up talking about our past. Mostly Blumiere’s, which I wish we didn’t. All that regret about what we did. I grab Blumiere’s hand in mine. “Forget the past,” I say. “Yes, yes. I know. I just…” He replies, but I cut him off. I pull his body onto mine and we kiss. For a long time. Him on top of me, us kissing. I don’t want it to stop. Blumiere is my love. He always was. He falls asleep still laying on me. Soon after he does, I also fall asleep. In the morning, Blumiere is already up. He gives me an apple from the tree a ways back. I slowly bite it while Blumiere carries me towards Dockside. When we see buildings, we decide to eat lunch. Blumiere lays out his coat again, and we eat in silence. Until I fell something tingling on my foot. “Blumiere?” I ask. “Yes, Lady Timpani?” “I have a tingling feeling on my left foot.” He immediately pulls me up to him to protect me. I curl up with my knees to my chin and huddle up to Blumiere’s chest. “May I see your foot?” He asks me. “Yes.” I lie on my belly, and outstretch my left leg onto Blumiere’s lap. He holds my foot gently in his hands. “There is a red mark on the ball of your foot, dear Timpani.” I start to shake in fear. What put it there? “Maybe it is a piece of dirt or something,” I say. “Try and take it off.” “Yes,” He replies. He begins to rub the red mark on my foot, but it only makes it hurt more. “Ow… ouch!” I yell. Blumiere stops. “Would you like me to stop?” “Try something else. Try and scratch it off.” I decide that it could be a stain of some sort. That wasn’t the best idea, because Blumiere ended up tickling me in trying to scratch it off. “Heh heh… hahaha! Blumiere! Stop, it-it tickles! Hahahahaha!” I say. “Oh, yes. I should have realized that before I started. My apologies, Timpani. The red mark doesn’t look like something that can be taken off, I’m afraid.” My smile fades. “Are you sure?” “Completely. Maybe somebody at Dockside can help. I should definitely carry you now, Timpani, so your foot doesn’t run into anymore trouble.” Blumiere carries me all the way to Dockside. When we arrive, we look for the nearest doctor of some sort. We come across Henry Hackman’s Healing, a shop located on the edge of Dockside. Blumiere walks in with me still in his arms. “Ah! And who do we have here?” Henry asks. He is a small, thin man with a striped green shirt and short jet black hair with a blue cap on his head. “Just a pair of customers in need of some healing,” Blumiere says to Henry. “I get the feeling that you aren’t from Dockside,” says Henry. “We aren’t,” I say. “Have you heard of a Flipside and Flopside?” “No, no. Never heard of those. Perhaps I should attend to this woman’s matter first before asking questions.” Henry tries to take me from Blumiere’s grasp, but Blumiere doesn’t let him. “Now, now. Wherever she goes, I go,” Blumiere defends. “Ah, I see. A romantic pair. Well then, since you haven’t done any explaining to me, I’m afraid that I must… end your fate.” He takes out a perfume bottle and sprays it in Blumiere’s face. “Ahh!!” Blumiere says. Then he falls to the ground, unconscious. Henry comes and picks me up. I flare up. “Noo!! What… what have you done?! Release me!” I fight Henry’s grasp by wiggling and squirming. “Please be still! This will end peacefully if you do not fight back!” Henry yells. I refuse. “You… you traitor! You’ll pay for what you have done! I’ll… I’ll…” He sprays the perfume in my face now. I can’t help but get drowsy. I become limp in Henry’s arms. When I awake, I’m tied to a wooden chair with every type of horrible Cursya orbiting me. I’m still in my beautiful white dress. It looks cleaner and nicer than it did before. When I take a look around, I see a huge open empty treasure chest next to me. Then Henry Hackman comes into the room I’m in. “Ah, Timpani. You’re awake,” he says slyly. “Why are you acting like this? Aren’t you a peaceful citizen of Dockside like everybody else?” I ask in furiousness. “I am a peaceful citizen. I am just following the rules.” Before I can object, he continues. “In Dockside, if a person you have never seen before and if they are not a citizen, you must take them to this room for questions on why they are here. This is only temporarily until the baddies in the other dimensions are taken out.” “But the baddies are taken out! I was there!” “You… you were there? How? Are you a legendary hero? One of the four?” “No, I accompanied the heroes as a Pixl. Now, Fate has given me another chance as a human to reshape the future! Please, just let Blumiere and me go! We’re only here because we don’t know where we are!” “You’re in Dockside, that’s where you are.” Henry says. “Where is Dockside? All I want now is to be back at Flipside…” “Perhaps you being a Pixl is better than you in human form.” I gasp. “How… How could you say that?! What are you going to do to me?!” “I am going to change you to a Pixl again; you are more useful as one!” He pulls the treasure chest closer to me. “N-nooo!!” I yell. “You- you won’t get away with this!” “Yes, I think I will. I’m not just a healer, but also part magician. That is, after all, why I can heal people.” “BLUMIERE!!!” I yell louder. I start to cry. The thought of being a Pixl again frightens me. Henry starts to untie me. “Oh, I almost forgot,” he says. “The questions. Why did you come to Dockside?” “I already told you!! We didn’t know where we were going!!” “What do you plan to do at Dockside?” “To get my foot healed! I got stung by something!! Please!! Let me go!” “You… got stung? By what?” He asks hesitantly. “I don’t know! I couldn’t see it!” All I want is out of this chair and in the comfort of Blumiere’s arms. “You couldn’t see it? Oh boy. You actually do need my help.” He knows what I’m talking about now. The tears dry from by cheeks as he unties me. “My… my apologies, Lady Timpani. Citizens here at Dockside know all about the Light Prognosticus and the Heroes of Light. Including a Pixl named Tippi. I… I didn’t know what I was thinking…” He finishes untying me. I stand up and stretch. “W-Where is Blumiere?” “He is in the room next door. Please, go and see him.” “T-Thank you.” I open the door and see Blumiere unconscious on the ground from more perfume. It suddenly wears off and he wakes up. “Timpani! Oh, Timpani!” We hug. Henry comes out from the room I was held in and closes the door behind him. “I’m so very sorry…” Henry says. “How can I repay you two?” Blumiere interrupts. “We’ll go to somebody else.” “But,” Henry starts. “No. This is farewell, Henry,” Blumiere says as he gets up and lifts me up. “Come Timpani. I’ll find another healer for you.” Henry sighs. “Good luck to you two.” “Thank you,” I begin, but Blumiere pulls be out of Henry’s shop. “Blumiere! What are you doing? Where are your manners?” “He was a traitor! Like my father! I will not let them take you again!” Blumiere spits out. “He apologized! He said he was sorry! He even wanted to repay us!” “No! I will not, Timpani! That is the final word!” “I am finished too then!” I pull my arm out of his grasp and stomp my way through a little bit of Dockside and stop at Minga’s Inn. “Why, hello, dear,” Minga says to me. “May I take a seat in your inn for a few minutes?” I ask. Then I make something up. “Outside is making me feel drowsy.” “Sure thing! If you need anything, just holler!” “Thank you.” I silently say thank you a million more times in my head to hide from Blumiere. I recline on a brown couch, lying parallel it. I actually start to fall asleep, until the door rings. Minga rushes to it and invites the person in. It’s Blumiere. “I am looking for a woman in white. Have you seen such?” He asks. Minga turns her head to me. Blumiere sees me. “Timpani! Oh, have I missed you! I searched all of Dockside for you!” “Have you thought about your actions yet, Blumiere?” “Oh yes, yes, Timpani! All I want is to be with you!” My Blumiere is back. Really back. I stand up and we hug. “I missed you too,” I finally say. “I found a healer for you,” Blumiere says. His hands are wrapped around my waist. “Really? Who?” “A young woman by the name of Dimentia. She seems very polite.” “D-Dimentia? Blumiere, don’t you remember Dimentio? That bad man that was a traitor?” “Yes, yes, but she is different! Trust me!” “Fine. Let’s go.” And we leave the inn. I thank Minga for the slight stay on our way out. Next chapter [[User blog:PegasusMan/Infinite Love: Chapter 6 - Shopping|-->]] Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic